Spellbinder (Lightspeed Rescue)
Spellbinder appeared in 2000 TV series called Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Spellbinder is a wizard-theme demon that serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "The Queen's Return". With the planets aligned, Olympius, Loki and Vypra had the Spellbinder perform a ritual to bring back Queen Bansheera. The plan had almost succeeded until the Power Rangers came along, as the Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Rangers take on Vypra, Loki and the army of Batlings, The Titanium and Red Rangers take on Spellbinder, the Spellbinder was too strong for the Red Ranger to handle and was quickly out matched, but the Titanium Ranger came to the rescue with his Titanium Laser Axe Mode, giving the Red Ranger a clean hit on the monster with his V-Lancer, but Spellbinder revives himself as a giant and the Rangers summon the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord to take on Spellbinder, but the monster was too much and had the upper hand, the Rangers combine the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord to form the Lightspeed Solarzord, both the Lightspeed Solarzord and Spellbinder were evenly matched, but Queen Bansheera had return and she conjures a massive tidal wave to wash all of Mariner Bay, the Titanium Ranger retreats back to the area where the Prism Orb lies beneath, he destroys it with the Titanium Axe, and not only did it cause Spellbinder to lose his Prism Power, but it also prevented Queen Bansheera from using her tidal wave (she did however return ether way), with the monster greatly weakened, the Rangers used the Lightspeed Megazords Cannons to take out Spellbinder once and for all. Spellbinder is among the demons seen in the Shadow World. He is later among the demons absorbed by Olympius. The Spellbinder is cold, ruthless and will do anything in his power to bring Queen Bansheera back to earth, he is shown to be loyal to Olympius, Loki and Vypra. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Spellbinder is shown to be much stronger than other monsters. * Mega Durability: Thanks to the prism power, the Spellbinder's skin is incredibly durable, as he took a hard hit by Ryan's Titanium Laser in axe formation and a blast to the chest by Carters V-Lancer and not even get a scratch, and when he grows giant, he can deflect the Max Solarzord's kick and not even get affected by the Lightspeed Megazord's Saber, the only way for him to be vulnerable was for the prism crystal to be destroyed. * Size Shifting: Spellbinder can change his size at will. * Energy Blast: Spellbinder can charge up and fire a massive yellow energy blast from his hands. * Energy Laser: Spellbinder can also fire green energy lasers from his hands. * Lightning Beam: Spellbinder can fire lightning beams from his finger tips. Arsenals * '''Staff: '''Spellbinder is armed with a staff that he can use to bring Queen Bansheera back to earth. * '''Claws: '''Even without his staff, the Spellbinder can fight with his clawed hands. See Also * Halleluyan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Kirk Thornton Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Power Rangers Universe